


Gone

by berriesandchampange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Dies, Hurt Dean Winchester, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Short & Sweet, Suicidal Castiel, Suicide, hints of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesandchampange/pseuds/berriesandchampange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes the leap. Dean dies inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- mentioned suicide. Do not read if you could be harmed by this.

Angels can fly.   
Unfortunately Cas wasn’t an angel as he plummeted down from the edge of the cliff, arms spread in a sick mockery of wings.   
Dean’s tough leather work boots crunched on the dry grass, shoelaces swinging as he sprinted as fast as he could towards the cliff edge, arms stretching out towards Cas, pulling the empty air in front of him like it could tug him away from the jagged rocks below.   
It was too late.   
Cas had fallen.  
A dull thud echoed up towards Dean, his eyebrows crumpling as he sprinted closer to the edge, he had to be alive. He to be there, clinging to the edge of the cliff. But as Dean grew closer, he knew Cas hadn’t survived this time. He ducked under the rickety wooden banister and crawled closer to the ocean. He crouched at the edge and squeezing his eyes closed to block out the crashing waves and jagged rocks below.   
It was too much.  
“CAS” He bellowed down into the void below.   
“CAS!” He yelled again, his voice breaking as he fought back tears.   
“Ca-as..” He croaked out, fingers digging into the dry soil beneath him, tears rolling down his cheeks, soaking into the ground below. He heard his brothers footsteps from a few meters back.   
“Dean” he murmured, sadness evident his voice, urging him to come back from the dangerous cliff edge. Dean didn’t dare take another glance down the cliff as he turned to his brother. His vision was blurred by tears, but he still managed to make out the sad smile on his face, his arms reached out to hug him. Dean climbed over the banister, shoes crunching on the grass when he stumbled a little, Sam’s sturdy arms helping him up.   
“H-h-he’s gone!” He cried out, clinging tighter to his brother. He felt so numb, he wanted Cas. He couldn’t deny Sam had been there when he needed it, but he wanted Cas right now. All he wanted was Cas.   
Sam scooped up the abandoned trench coat from the banister, and helped Dean to his feet. They stumbled together to the impala parked a few meters away, doors hanging open from the boys’ hurry.   
Sam helped Dean into the passenger side, eyebrows furrowed with concern. “Dean.” he spoke, breaking the tense silence. Dean simply glared out the windscreen and reached a numb hand to pull down his seatbelt, trying to slot it into the clasp. It took him a few tries, the metal thudding against the dull plastic, and he was glad Sam couldn’t hear him from where he was climbing into the driver's side.   
Or maybe he could, and he was just trying to be nice.   
Dean didn’t care.   
He wasn’t Cas.

They buried him on a Tuesday.   
They opted for a small red marble headstone, like Cas had mentioned during one of the late nights in the bunker.   
Dean stopped, his shoes digging into the dry soil beneath him, toes edging on the fresh dark brown that covered a coffin with only a trenchcoat in it. He thought of the way Cas had smiled sleepily and whispered to him, his chapped lips and rough stubble brushing along his cheek. How he made him feel so calm in the most hectic of times.   
He just wanted Cas back.   
“Come back..” He whispered at the headstone, as if he could bring him back with just his words.   
“Come BACK” He yelled louder, glaring at the smooth red stone, hands gripping the crumpled bunch of flowers in his hand.   
“COME BACK” He roared, stems snapping in his fists, fingernails digging into his palms. He dropped to his knees, the ruined flowers dropping onto the fresh dirt, his back crumpling in defeat.   
“I still need you…”   
But his sobs were the only sound throughout the empty graveyard.


End file.
